Microelectronic devices are typically assembled into packages that are then mounted onto a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). For multi chip, central processing unit (CPU) die containing packages, the CPU die may possess higher heat dissipation requirements than other, lower power consuming die that may be present on the substrate, such as memory die, for example. Solder thermal interface material (TIM) may be utilized to attach the dies to an integrated heat spreader (IHS).